You and me, together
by Lacey99
Summary: JLFFChallenge 8


Challenge 8

You and me, together

Mac crossed the apartment and entered the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle, shutting the door with more force than necessary. She'd been working out for two hours, trying to exhaust herself into a night of actual sleep. Four days she'd been awake, not being able to relax enough to fall asleep. She knew that she'd have to deal with what was bothering her, but she didn't know where to begin.

As she walked by the phone crossing the living room. she wondered if she should call Harm. She decided not to, and entered her bedroom. She removed her clothes and continued into the bathroom, ready to take a long warm shower.

Harm put the lasagna in the oven. There was a knock on the door and he hurried to open.

"Alicia, come in." He smiled and stepped aside to let her enter.

"Something smells amazing." Alicia removed her coat.

Harm took it from her, and hung it by the door. "Just some vegetarian lasagna. I hope you don't mind no meat food?"

"My sister is a vegetarian, so I'm used to being served food without the most important ingredient." Alicia teased.

Harm chuckled. "It's a shame Mac's not here, you two could really gang up on me."

"Colonel Mackenzie?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, she's always teasing me about my eating habits. It's not that she's eating unhealthy, it's just that she really enjoys good food with meat." He moved further into the apartment.

"So, are you and her...?"

"Oh, no. Well, it's complicated actually." He shook his head in mild amusement. "But I didn't mean to bring her up now. Let's crack those files and find out how to clear Wainwright."

"Sure." Alicia put her briefcase on the kitchen table.

Mac had finished showering, and she'd dressed to leave the apartment. She grabbed the keys and hurried out the door before she could chicken out.

Alicia handed Harm a file. "I really appreciate this Harm."

Harm smiled. "If Wainwright is innocent I'm happy to help."

"It's not everyday a handsome sailor walks in to save the day." Alicia joked.

Harm laughed softly. "Well, this handsome sailor is more than happy to help with justice."

Alicia was about to respond, but she stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry." Harm said as he stood and walked to the door. "Mac?"

"I need to talk." She blurted out.

"Now? Can't it wait?" Harm opened the door wider. "We're kinda busy."

Mac looked inside the room and saw Alicia Montes on the couch. "Oh, stupid me, I should have called first." She ran a hand over her face in a tired gesture.

Alicia stood. "Hi, Colonel. Harm, I think the food's ready."

"Mac, can you wait a second?" Harm hurried inside.

"Why don't you come inside?" Alicia said politely.

"No, I didn't want to intrude. I should have called first." Mac offered a half sincere smile. "Enjoy the vegetarian lasagna. He's a real good cook."

"Why don't you eat with us?" Harm walked back to where Mac was standing. "You can help us with the case."

"The case?" It dawned on Mac that Alicia and Harm weren't having a date. "Oh yeah, the Wainwright case."

Harm put his hand on Mac's lower back and moved her into the apartment, and then he closed the door. "How did you know that I made lasagna?"

"I guess I'm staying then." Mac said with sarcasm, as she hadn't been prepared to have Harm move her into the apartment. "And to answer your question, lasagna is your thing."

"My thing?" Harm walked over to the kitchen area. "I don't have a thing."

"It used to be your meatless meatloaf, but then I insulted you and you started making lasagna instead." She gave Alicia a look of horror. "Be glad that he didn't make you meatloaf."

"If I'd known that you were here to insult me, I'd never have opened the door." Harm started putting plates on the kitchen table.

"You more or less manhandled me inside the apartment, so..."

"Manhandle you? He interrupted.

"What would you call it?" She asked with a small smile, letting him know that she was happy that he'd made her stay.

He just laughed and focused on the food. "Please sit down."

Two hours later Mac yawned widely as she tried to stay awake. She'd been listening to Harm and Alicia talking about the case, and she'd give her view on it when asked.

During dinner she'd mostly pushed the food around on her plate, letting Harm know that it wasn't the food, but that she wasn't very hungry. She was happy to see that there was no sparks between Harm and Alicia, just two professionals, respecting each other and working well together. She hated to admit that she'd been jealous.

"Well, I better call it a night. We're probably as prepared as we can be before Monday."

"Yeah, I think we have a good chance. What do you think Mac?"

She focused on Harm. "Ah, what?"

"I'll find my way out. Nice to meet you Colonel." Alicia said.

"Yeah, you too." Mac said politely.

Soon Alicia was out the door and Harm sat closer to Mac, taking her hand in his. "So, what's going on?"

"You mean, except from everything?" She smiled slightly. "I just..."

He waited for her to continue, but when she didn't he said; "You know that I'm still here for you right."

"I know, and I feel like an ass for making you..." She paused. "...suffer the way I have."

"The more you suffer, the more it shows you really care, right?" He released her hand and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "But you came to see me now. It must mean something."

"I really think it's better this way." She put her head on his shoulder. "You and me, together."

"I'm glad you finally agree with me." He kissed her head. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad we both are." She said, and let her eyes fall shut.

Soon Harm could feel her breath even out, and he knew that she was asleep. He smiled and made sure she was comfortable before he closed his own eyes and let sleep come to him.

The end


End file.
